


Wrap the Moon up in Strings

by radlilim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radlilim/pseuds/radlilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many prompts to pick from, but whenever I see Danny in a ship request it needs to be addressed. I love Supernatural Danny and really liked the design from the rave episode that was painted on him, so I'm picturing him some type of moon spirit with marks that glow in the moonlight. The use of strings for Stile's magic is a nod to her awesome <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/38063">Weavers</a> series, Not a part of the prompt, but it's one way she pictures Stiles using magic. And I threw on a Russian inspired knot tattoo because they were requested as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap the Moon up in Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Moondance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278333) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora)




End file.
